


Loosing Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: First Archive post, M/M, Originally posted to GooglePlus, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is ordered to excicute the last Titan. With a lot of remorse he does as ordered only for grief to swallow him for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosing Hope

Of course.... Of course it'd be my job to kill the last Titan... 

Levi thought to himself as he rested his forehead against his joined hands staring at the floor. Signing the raven lifts his head so his lips are pressed to the side of his hands and his uncharacteristically soft silver-blue eyes greeted with the sight of the last Titan himself.

"I never wanted to have to kill you... You know that right Eren?" He asks the sleeping teen as he stands up walking to Eren's bedside to brush his soft chocolate colored bangs from his face. Leaning down with another sigh he presses his lips to the teen's forehead. Hearing a soft sleepy noise come from the brunet manages to make Levi smile before he straightens up when someone knocks on then opens the door.

"Levi..." A raven haired female says in an almost bored tone. Of course his cousin would come to see her best friend while he's recovering from a recent expedition.

"Mikasa." Levi replies to her... Greeting before he makes his way to the door stopping beside the grey eyed girl. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She looks at him before turning to look at Eren her eyes darkening. "You're only following orders... I know how much you care about him..."

 

~A couple days later a short time after the execution of Eren Jaeger.~

"Levi? Are you alright?" A voice calls from outside Levi's quarters prompting the man to speak.

"What do you want Hanji?" He growls trying his best to hold his emotional barrier.

"I brought you some stuff." The brown haired scientist replies softly opening to door to enter the Corporal's quarters. In their hands they held a tray with tea and green fabric draped over their shoulder.

Lifting his gaze to look at Hanji with a venomous expression he knows it has no affect on them. Setting the tray down nearby they go to Levi's side wrapping their arms around his shoulders in a form of a hug. Furrowing his eyebrows the raven grits his teeth feeling tears in his eyes he looks to his desk as Hanji lays the green fabric on the wooden surface laying another scrap on top of it.

"Erwin thought you should have them..." They murmur their red-brown eyes dark as they place their hand on Levi's back.

Turning to his desk Levi reaches out to pick up the chest patch of a uniform jacket. Setting the patch down he curls his fingers into the cloak in front of him.

"Tell him I said thanks..." He murmurs before Hanji sets something else on his desk.

"I hope you feel better soon Levi." They say softly before leaving the veteran soldier alone.

 

~A few weeks later~

In the morning weeks after the death of the last Titan Levi had left the Survey Corps HQ early in the morning before arriving at a beautiful area that was all to familiar. Sitting down in the grass moments later he hears a chuckle and footsteps.

"You're early." A kind voice says in amusement before a young looking brunet sits beside Levi.

"Whatever brat I have a meeting today when I go back." He snorts gazing at the scenery till he feels a head on his shoulder.

"Right. I miss you guys a lot you know. Ask Mikasa and Armin to visit me later okay?"

Nodding Levi curls his fingers around the brass key hanging from around his neck.

"I will. I promise. I won't let you fade from our memories..."


End file.
